Bowling and the Park
by Eira Gwyn
Summary: Lester let's them all leave work early and they decide to go bowling. After they then go to the park and Connor suggests they play spin the bottle. Sorry it's not a greate summary.


Hi, this is my first fanfiction, so I would really appreciate any reviews saying what's good and what needs to be approved.

* * *

After a busy day Lester tells everyone they can leave early. Connor suggests that they should all should do something together. Stephen sighs "like what?"

Connor grins "How about bowling?"

"I haven't been bowling in ages" says Claudia.

"Bowling it is then, and loser buys the drinks" Cutter said while looking at Claudia's expression.

Claudia sighs "That's unfair, I'm definitely going to lose"

Abby laughed "You might not, Connors not great, he just has bad aim in general, whether it is with a ball or gun". They all laugh and head out to the car park.

After a 15 minute drive they arrive at the bowling alley. They go to the desk and pay for two games each and get their bowling shoes. They were put in lane 1 as it was quiet when they got there. Connor runs to the screen and shouts "I'm going first''. He then puts Abby, Claudia, Cutter then Stephen.

"Connor, could you put the sides up on the lane?" Claudia asked.

"Yeah of course. Done"

Connor takes his first go and only hits down three pins. Cutter moves close to Claudia and whispers in her ear "See you do have a chance of winning"

"Yeah, unless I only hit one or two".

"Yay! I got a strike. Claudia it's your turn" Abby sings.

"Ok"

Claudia goes up and picks up the orange ball, she rolls the ball down and hits five pins down, then on her second go she hit another three down. She turns around with a big smile and walks over to Connor and said "haha I'm winning you"

He pokes his toung out at her and says "Yeah well it's only the first go"

Cutter in total hits down nine pins and Stephen hits down all of them.

Halfway through the game they all order some food and Abby is winning and Connor is losing. "I think Claudia is cheating as she is beating me by 30 points" moans Connor as he puts half of the burger in his mouth at one time.

"Hey, I'm not cheating and don't talk with your mouth open". Claudia goes to take her go and gets her first strike. She starts jumping up and down and runs over to Connor saying "In your face" and he frowns "that's unfair". When it comes back to Connors go, he holds the ball between his legs and swings the ball. He manages to get six pins down, then the other four. "Yay I got all the pins down!" Abby got up to take her go and just as she was about to bowl she suddenly stops as she hears Connor slurping up his last bit of slush puppy. "Connor shut up and go sit on the bench"

"Fine"

At the end of the game Abby won with 130 points, then Stephen had 114 points, Nick had 98 points, Claudia had 74 points and Connor lost with 48 points. They start the next game and Connor carries on swinging the balls between his legs as most of time it goes straighter. Abby calls someone who works there and they all ordered a couple of drinks each. When he brought them all over they all grabbed one.

"This is definitely my favourite cocktail" says Claudia.

"What is it?"asked Cutter.

"It's a jelly baby cocktail, its lush. Do you want to try some?"

"Yeah ok"

"When you drink it move the straw up the different layers''

"Yum, that's delicious" he took another sip.

"Hey that's mine" and she snatched it off him.

After a couple of drinks Connors bowling became even worst, so he ended up using the stand for the ball to push it and managed to get his first strike. "Yay".

Halfway through the game they ordered themselves a few more drinks. By the end of the game they were all tipsy except for Connor who was completely drunk.

This time Claudia managed to win and Connor lost again. They all left and walked to a park which was nearby.

"I think we should all play a game" slurred Connor.

"Like what? replied Stephen.

Connors face lit up "Spin the bottle"

They all agreed. Connor found a bottle and they all sat on the floor on a circle, when Connor span it, it landed on himself. "I choose dare"

"I dare you to pole dance to 'Just a little bit' by Liberty X" Stephen said while laughing.

"Ok" Connor got up and waked to the swing while Stephen put the song on and Abby filmed him. They were all laughing and Connor tripped over his on feet, and by the end of the song Claudia was laughing so much she was crying.

"Connor, I don't think pole dancing is a career for you" cried Claudia.

"Or any other dancing" laughed Abby.

Connor spun the bottle again and this time it landed on Cutter.

"Truth, dare, double dare, love, kiss or promise" sings Connor.

"Huh truth"

"No choose something funner" moans Connor.

"Fine double dare"

"Ok spin the bottle".

Nick spun the bottle and it landed on Claudia. Abby, Connor and Stephen all grinned at them. The three of them were whispering then Connor said "You must both undress each other than put each others clothes on until we leave the park"

"Yeah like I'm going to fit into her red dress"

"Don't worry, her dress is stretchy".

They both walked to the other end of the park where it was a bit darker and stood there looking at each other. They could both here the others shouting telling them to start undressing each other. So Claudia started to undo Cutters buttons on his shirt and took it off and he helped her pull his vest off. He then started to pull her dress over her head and she undid his jeans and then pulled them down. They then heard Stephen shout "and the underwear". So Cutter went behind her to undo her bra and they both cheated as she pulled down her lacy knickers and he pulled of his boxers. Claudia got dressed really quickly and he said "Could you help me with your bra?" She laughed at the sight of him in her lacy underwear and went around his back to do it up.

"We have a slight problem"

"What?"

"My bra won't do up on you"

"Yay, I'll just put your dress on"

"That's one thing I never imagined you saying"she laughed.

"Maybe we could dare Stephen or Connor to wear it" he suggested.

"Yeah, we better get back to the others'.

They got back and Stephen quickly took a photo before they realised.

"Hey you haven't got her bra on" said Connor.

"That's because it doesn't fit me"

"Oh that's bad if you got bigger man boobs that a womans boobs" laughed Stephen.

"Hey, he does not have man boobs, it wouldn't do up around his back" Claudia said defensively.

"I was just joking".

Cutter grabbed the bottle and spun it, this time it landed on Stephen. "I choose dare" Claudia and Stephen both smiled at each other. "We dare you to wear my bra"

"and only your boxers and run up to the nearest shop and buy us some cans of beer".

They were all laughing except Stephen. He got undressed and Abby put the bra on watched him run up the field.

He came back ten minutes later with a couple of cans and gave them all one. He then span the bottle and it landed on Abby. "Truth"

They all sat there thinking.

Connor got exited and said "I got one, ok if you wake up one day and realize that you are invisible, what things would you like to do?"

"I don't know, I've never thought about it. I'd probably freak out then go and pull a load of pranks. Mostly on you".

Abby spun the bottle and it landed on Claudia.

"Choose love, kiss or promise as none of them have been done" said Connor.

"I'll choose what I like, um dare".

Connor crawled over to Stephen and they were whispering.

"Ok, we dare you to call Lester and tell him you think he's sexy and you want to go on a date with him" laughed Connor.

Claudia looked at Nick and then back to Connor and Stephen "Oh shit, can't I do something else?".

Stephen said "If you don't you will have to go to his house in sexy underwear and try to seduce him"

"Fine, I'll call him and if I'm fired its your fault"

Connor and Stephen were still laughing and Abby and Cutter were just sat there not sure what to say.

She rung Lester and put it on answer phone

"Hello Claudia"

"Hey"

"Are you ok? Why are you ringing me at this time of night?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I think you are sexy and was wondering if you wanted to go on a date?

"Are you drunk?"

"Maybe"

Then Connor blurted out laughing and shouted "pick her up at seven tomorrow"

"Don't you remember, I am actually married"

"Don't worry, we won't tell your wife" laughed Stephen.

"Bye Lester see you in work tomorrow"

"Ok, that's if you're not all to hung over to come in tomorrow. Bye"

Then she hung up "That was dreadful".

Then Abby said "At least you didn't get fired".

Claudia spun the bottle and it landed on her self.

"Can I spin it again?"

They all said "no" at the same time.

"Kiss" she sighed.

"Yay" Connor shouted.

"Claudia you must kiss Cutter" said Abby.

"But on the lips" added Stephen.

She moved a bit closer to him and turned to face him. As their lips met Connor took a photo as Stephen whistled and they broke apart. Claudia spun the bottle and it landed between her and Cutter "Yay Cutters go" she said.

"No its between us but closer to you so it's your go again".

"I have an idea you both do a double dare" suggested Abby.

"Ok" they both said.

Abby sits there thinking and grabs her phone "Ok, you both must sing I've had the time of my life and dance to it"..

Connor gets his phone out ready to film them

"If your going to film us can I put my own clothes back on?" asked Claudia.

"Ok then, but quickly" agreed Abby.

Cutter stood up and pulled Claudia up and they ran up the other side of the park and quickly swapped clothes and walked back down to the others. Abby pressed play and as the music started Cutter pulled Claudia towards him. They started dancing, trying to remember the dance from the movie. Connor, Abby and Stephen was sat there quiet ly watching, Connor started crying "It's so beautiful" he blubbered. When it came to the end they tried the big lift and as Cutter lifted Claudia off the ground he fell backwards and she ended up landing on top of him. They were all laughing and as they stood up they looked at Connor and Cutter said "Are you crying?"

"He gets a bit emotional when drunk" replied Abby.

"Shut up and spin the bottle" moaned Connor.

Cutter spun the bottle and it landed on Connor.

"I choose kiss"

Claudia and Cutter looked at each other then they whispered to each other.

"Ok kiss Stephens feet" giggled Claudia.

"Oh that's gross"

"You got to do it" laughed Cutter.

"What about my feet?" moaned Stephen.

"They smell" giggled Abby.

Stephen took his shoe off and pulled of his sock and held his foot up, Connor quickly leaned forward and kissed his foot and grabbed his beer and quickly downed it. Claudia, Cutter and Abby sat there laughing.

"That was mean" Connor said while choking.

"Just spin the bottle" said Abby. Connor spun the bottle and it landed on Stephen.

"Dare"

"Ok down a can of beer in 10 seconds" slurred Connor.

"Well pass me another can"

"Oh and me" Nick said.

Stephen opened the can while Connor counted down, he managed to do it except a bit dripped down him. "Ow that burnt my bloody lips".

He spun the bottle and this time it landed on Abby.

"I'll choose double dare"

"Ok, you must race each other around the park and the loser must be a slave for us all for the next week" said Stephen.

"Abby will win as Connor can barely walk" laughs Cutter.

Abby and Connor walks to the gate and stands next to each other.

Stephen shouts "On your marks, get set, Go!"

Abby starts running, Connor starts but is very slow. Abby is half way around and Connor is only about quarter of the way.

"Come on Abby" Shouted Claudia. Just as Abby passed Stephen Connor and he falls down a ditch. "Ow" They all run over to him.

"Are you ok?" asked Claudia.

"My ankle hurts"

"Maybe its time to go home" suggested Nick.

"I'll take Connor back with Abby, you two can go home"

"Ok, make sure he doesn't do anything stupid".

They helped Connor up and Abby and Stephen started to walk down the road. Claudia and Cutter then started to walk the opposite way.


End file.
